


Sunday Mornings

by RavenOfHope



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adopted Children, Danny and Steve are great parents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Horny Steve, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, Morning Routines, Not Canon Compliant, Pancakes, Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's still cute lol, cockblocked by the children, with a bit of backstory to the adoptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: Looking at his husband and their four amazing children, Steve had no idea what he had done in his life to deserve such all-encompassing happiness, but now that he had it he was never letting it go.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-O. No money is being made.

The fog of sleep slowly lifted from Steve’s mind, the morning sun filtering through the blinds and the sound of the waves and birds the first impressions of the new day. He turned to the side expecting to feel his husband’s warm body next to him. Meeting only empty sheets, he finally forced his eyes open to confirm that the other side of the bed was indeed empty.

Steve frowned slightly until the faint scent of pancakes and coffee hit his sleepy senses. Expression morphing into a soft smile, he shuffled out of bed. On every other day, he would’ve been up with the first sunlight going for a swim and maybe a run, but Sundays were for sleeping in.

Avoiding the fourth step from the bottom that always creaked as to not wake the kids, Steve sneaked downstairs and walked into the kitchen. The heavenly smell of breakfast and the sound of the sizzling pan permeated the air as he took in the perfect scene before him.

Danny stood at the stove expertly flipping pancakes in only boxer shorts and one of Steve’s shirts that stretched taut across his shoulders, but still reached the middle of his thighs. He seemed to be glowing in the morning sun, his hair still mussed from sleep and Steve felt his body reacting to the gorgeous picture of his husband.

Walking up behind Danny, he wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist from behind resting his chin on Danny’s shoulder. “Good morning, Mr. McGarrett-Williams,” he said softly. Danny leaned into him wriggling his arse over Steve’s erection, tease that he was, and Steve groaned.

“Hmm good morning to you too, Mr. McGarrett-Williams. Now tell me, is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”, the blonde quipped tilting his head to the side to give Steve more access to his neck which was promptly used to dot kisses up the exposed skin.

“I’m always happy to see you, but I would be happier to see you back in our bed,” Steve murmured between kisses, his hands slipping under the shirt and stroking Danny’s stomach suggestively. Before the detective could contemplate putting the pancakes in the oven to keep them warm and follow his husband back to bed, a door banged upstairs.

“I smell _pancakes_!”, was loudly called through the house followed by the sound of more doors swinging open forcefully and several pairs of feet running down the stairs. Steve dropped his forehead onto Danny’s shoulder shaking with voiceless laughter while the blonde chuckled.

“No running in the house!”, he called as he stepped back from Danny and calmed his bodily reactions down. The footsteps slowed somewhat as their children filed into the kitchen. Five year old Kawika had Charlie by the hand undoubtedly having helped the three year old down the stairs while Grace had nineteen month old Leilani in her arms.

As always seeing their children caused Steve to feel like his heart was about to burst. While Grace and Charlie didn’t live with them permanently, Steve still thought of them as his kids as much as they were Danny’s and Rachel’s. They even called him ‘Papa Steve’ while Rachel’s husband was still ‘Step-Stan’. Something that Steve sometimes felt incredibly smug about.

Steve took Leilani from Grace blowing a raspberry on the little girl’s cheek which made her giggle. They had adopted her when she was only three months old. Her mother had died in childbirth and the father had never been in the picture. Due to her poor health little Leilani had stayed in the hospital until Nurse Alanah who had treated Steve’s injuries from his death-defying stunts quite a few times approached them about possibly adopting her.

Danny and Steve had visited her in the paediatric unit and fell in love with the little one almost instantly. Within a few weeks they had adopted her and while it hadn’t been easy as Steve wasn’t used to living with an infant, little Kawika had already been three years old when they had adopted him, he wouldn’t have changed it for the world.

Kawika was a brilliant big brother and a bright and happy child and he had adjusted wonderfully to life with Steve and Danny in the good two years they had him but thinking about what his son had been through in the first three years of his life always made Steve want to punch someone.

Having been put into foster care shortly after his birth, they had stumbled across the boy during a case when they interviewed his foster mother. Steve had been suspicious from the start, the neat living room and yard unusual for a house with six children. The bad feeling grew when he saw locks on the cupboards and the fridge.

While Danny was interviewing the woman, a little boy had tugged on Steve’s pant leg. “Are you the police?”, he had asked with big brown eyes looking up at Steve. The SEAL had crouched down to seem less intimidating and frowned internally at how thin the boy looked.

“Yes, I’m with the police. My name is Steve, and what is yours?” The boy had looked back to his foster mother and seeing she was still busy with Danny, he turned back to Steve with a surprisingly determined look.

“I’m Kawika,” he had hesitated again looking over his shoulder and dropping his voice to a whisper, “are you taking us away from the bad place?” Steve had been floored, but as soon as he found out that the woman withheld food as punishment and sometimes even hit her foster children, he had arrested her, and he and Danny ended up adopting Kawika.

It had been the right decision and Steve could no longer imagine his life without the whirlwind that was their children. Shaking off the dark thoughts of the past, he brushed a quick kiss on Leilani’s cheek before settling her in her highchair.

Grace and Kawika were already fighting over which topping was the best as Steve helped Charlie into his elevated chair. He caught the apple piece Kawika had thrown before it could hit Grace. “Kawika, we don’t throw food across the table. We have enough toppings for each of you to make your pancakes how you like it so there is no need to fight.”

The resulting “Yes, Papa” and “Yes, Papa Steve” followed by Leilani’s parroting “Papa” complete with clapping had Steve smiling. Putting a glass of juice each in front of the three older children and a sippy cup with milk in front of Leilani, Steve walked to the kitchen cabinets leaning around Danny to get two cups and poured them both a cup of coffee.

“You alright, babe? You looked deep in thought just then,” Danny said as he poured the last of the pancake batter into the pan. Steve leaned back against the counter taking a sip of his coffee and watching their children happily chatting and eating their breakfast.

“Just thinking about how lucky I am to have such a great husband and four amazing kids,” he replied with what was probably a dopey grin on his face. He had no idea what he had done in his life to deserve such all-encompassing happiness, but now that he had it he was never letting it go.

Danny’s face softened. “Sap,” he whispered as he pulled Steve into a quick kiss. They parted to their boys groaning about embarrassing adults and Grace rolling her eyes good-naturedly.

Just a typical Sunday morning in the McGarrett-Williams household.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Kudos and comments are much appreciated. If you want to chat or send me a prompt, visit me on Tumblr.


End file.
